Lo que paso Despues
by Dragon.Steel.10
Summary: Esta es una historia sobre lo que paso despues de Ocarina of time leanla y espero que les guste ZELINK
1. Link

Hola, este es un fanfic de Zelda que me decidi a hacer. Esta es la introduccion y poco a poco va a seguir la historia.  
Espero que les guste

Link

Ya nada era igual. Desde que vencio a Ganondorf y la princesa Zelda lo mandó  
de regreso a su tiempo, el joven Link de 12 años se las tuvo qe arreglar para  
poder llevar una vida tranquila. No fue tan díficil, ya que ahora nadie sabía que  
había salvado Hytule aparte de los 6 Sabios y Zelda.  
Lo malo, fue que, al cumplir sus 12 años, tuvo que irse de su hogar, El bosque Kokiri,  
ya que era un Hylian y no petenecia allí.  
Su vida empezó siendo un desastre, pero luego todo mejoró. Un día llegó al Ranch  
o Lon Lon, una vez allí pidió trabajo y no solo recibio eso, sino que Talon, el generoso  
dueño, le dió eso, un cuarto y una yegua llamada Epona cuyo color era rojo y su crin  
blanca como la nieve.  
Así pasaron 3 años, Link ya era un joven de 15 años. Se hizo gran amigo de la  
hija de Talon, y era una chica con un carácter fuerte. Tenía una cabellera  
roja y unos ojos azules. Acostumbraba llevar un vestido blanco y  
le encantaba cabalgar. Link, por otro lado, ya no usaba su vestimenta Kokiri.  
Usaba una camisa azul oscuro de manga corta, unos pantalones normales, y  
sus famosas botas. Su pelo rubio no habia cambiado en nada y sus ojos  
seguian igual de azules.  
Habían veces en las que Link llegaba a pensar que su aventura fue solo  
un sueño, hasta que recordaba las palabras que Zelda, princesa de Hyrule le habia dicho.  
¨Link, nadie en todo Hyrule recordará tu hazaña a excepción de los Sabios y  
yo, pero te pido que tu nunca la olvides, ni a eso, ni a mi."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Espeeren la continuacion


	2. Un encuentro

Este es mi segundo capitulo, ojala les guste

Era un dia normal, Link, como de costumbre, seguia dormido. Y cierta pelirroja que andaba cerca decidió hacerle una pequeña broma a su amigo, tirándole un vaso de agua fría.

- Ahhh!!! –Gritaba Link -¡esta fría!

-Hasta que por fin te levantaste –dijo Malon con una sonrisa –No se por qué casi siempre tengo que recurrir a esto para poder levantarte. En serio, pareces un vago -.

- No soy ningún vago –replicó Link mientras se secaba –simplemente me desvelé ayer practicando con el arco.

-Ay, Link, como si lo fueras a necesitar – contestó Malon cansada –con lo que me costo convencerte de que dejaras de llevar tu espada y ese escudo…

-Pero que conste que los dejé porque no podía trabajar bien –protestó –pero tengo que ganarme el salario ¿no?

-Si, asi es, por cierto, hoy tienes que llevar la leche al palacio y venderla toda, después de eso puedes tomarte el día-.

-¡Que bien! –dijo Link emocionado –Asi podré comprar mas flech… cosas jejeje

Malon solo suspiro

…………………………………………………………………………………

Luego de despedirse, Link se tuvo que ir con el cargamento de leche hacia el castillo. Parecia un viajo habitual hasta que se encontró con un par de personas encapuchadas con (lo que a Link le parecía) un par de tenedores gigantes.

-¡Muevete muchacho! –exclamó uno de ellos –danos la leche y el dinero y no te haremos daño.

-¿En serio? –dijo Link sacando su arco –mejor dejenme en paz y no los dejaré llenos de agujeros.

Intimidados, los ladrones se fueron corriendo y el unico pensamiento de Link fue querer echarle en cara a Malon que siempre es mejor ser precavido

"Tal vez le enseñe a usar el arco" pensó, y después de eso el viaje fue tranquilo y placentero.

Una vez en el mercado, después de vender toda la leche, se puso a comprar "cosas de uso personal" que incluían un carcaj nuevo, quince flechas y una hookshot nueva. Todo iba bien hasta que se topo con alguien inesperado.

-Ruto? Eres tu? –Pregunto felizmente

-Link? Como has estado, hace siete años que no te veo –exclamó la princesa Zora –Yo hubiera ido a buscarte pero mi padre no me dejaba. Pero dime ¿como has estado?

-Pues he estado trabajando en el rancho Lon Lon junto con Malon –Respondió Link –y como hay mucho trabajo no puedo salir mucho.-

-Seguro que solo es eso? –

-pues la verdad no –respondió –no te ofendas pero creí que aun seguías en el Reino Sagrado con los demas sabios.

-Eso era cuando Ganondorf estaba vivo –contestó Ruto –Y todos los sabios dejamos de serlo.

-Oh era eso –dijo –nunca entendi mucho de eso, ¿en que piensas? –agregó al ver a su amiga pensando

-nada –agrego –solo me preguntaba ¿no estaras huyendo de mi verdad? Después de todo eras mi prometido.

-Ruto, ya hablamos de esto- dijo Link ya cansado –Era solo un niño y ni siquiera sabia que era matrimonio.

-Bueno, -dijo Ruto decepcionada –Oye, me quieres acompañar a ver a Zelda, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Si, seria bueno verla.-

…………………………………………………………………………………………

La vida de Zelda tampoco era tan buena. Había empezado ya su edad madura y tenía que pasar todo el día en el castillo, aunque algunas veces se escapaba y visitava el mercado disfrazada de plebella.

Cada día esperaba a el héroe que la salvó. Pensó que si le dejaba aquella indirecta de "recuerdame que yo te recordaré" él llegaría corriendo. Pero nunca llegó y toda esperanza que se había hecho quedo destruida, hasta ese día…

Como era un día feriado, Zelda tenia el dia libre y se dedicó a pasear por el jardin.

CONTINUARÄ


	3. Zelda

ZELDA

Zelda estaba paseando en los jardínes, distraida pensando en porque tenía ella que ser la princesita de Hyrule. Casi nunca salía del Castillo, su padre estaba seriamente pensando en casarla con un príncipe, que muy seguramente no podría ni vestirse solo, tenía que tomar clases casi todo y cada uno de los días (excepto los feriados), y por si fuera poco, su protectora Impa la seguía a todos lados, bueno, menos cuando se escapaba

En lo que estaba lamentando la princesa, no se dio cuenta de que un par de personas estaban escondidas tras de un árbol murmurando:

-De verdad Ruto, no puedo ir así nada mas a saludarla –explicaba un Link cansado –ya pasaron casi siete años, de seguro me odia.

-Si, es lo mas probable –dijo Ruto mientras recibía una mirada de odio de parte de Link –pero puedo estar equivocada. Ademas ¿se puede saber por que nunca la viniste a ver? Solo podrías haber pedido el día libre y ya.

-Pues la verdad, no sabría que decirte –respondió Link apenado –es que ella es una princesa y no creo que pueda andar con un campesino granjero como yo.-

-Ay mira tú si que… ah no importa –suspiró Ruto cansada –solo ve y háblale. Mientras voy a hablar con el rey. Suerte.

Y dicho esto se fue… a esconder detrás de un árbol sin que Link la viera

-bueno bueno. aquí voy.

Sigilosamente se acercó a Zelda, y cuando estaba a dos pasos de ella dijo casi gritando:

-HOLA ZELDA –

-Ahhhhh –gritó asustada. Y por puro reflejo le tiró a Link una bola de energía que le dio de lleno en la panza

-Ay, que forma de recibirme –dijo Link adolorido

-¿Eres tu Link? –pregunto la princesa

-Pues quien si no – dijo parándose- oye esa bola me dolió. Deberías tener mas cuidado, imagínate, un poco mas abajo y podrías haberme dado en… AY- gritó cuando una manzana lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-LINK!! –grito furiosa la princesa –COMO ES QUE NO VINISTE A VERME EN TODOS ESTOS AÑOS. HE ESTADO SOLA SIN NINGÚN AMIGO QUE VENGA A VISITARME.

Entre los arbustos solo se escucho un gruñido de Ruto

-Y AHORA VIENES Y ME ASUSTAS ASÍ –gritó mientras le tiró otra manzana –ERES, ERES UN…

-Tranquila Zelda, me estas asustando – exclamó Link –perdona ¿si? He estado ocupado trabajando y no podía venir a verte. ¿Me perdonas?

"Por supuesto que te perdono, no podría enojarme contigo" pensó, pero en vez de decir es pensó en una pequeña venganza

-Muy bien, pero tendrás que compensarme –dijo Zelda mas calmada- vas a tener que venir a verme mas seguido ¿si?

-Claro –

-Y también, accederás a ser mi pareja de baile en el festival de las diosas- Dijo con una sonrisa malvada –que es pasado mañana

-Bueno, no hay ningún prob… TU PAREJA!!!!!! –grito asustado.

Como todo el mundo sabía, Link no bailaba. Podía matar a monstruos y ser el mas valeroso cuando se trataba de defender algo. Pero si se trataba de ir a un baile, podía ser mas cobarde que Zelda cuando ve un popo de vaca, lo cual era bastante patético.

Y, sin embargo, Zelda siguió insistiendo:

-Si, mi pareja –contestó –eso si quieres disculparte como es debido. Ya que me dejaste sola sin ningún amigo durante todos estos años

Otro gruñido de parte de los arbustos

-Bueno, bueno, pero –Link dijo avergonzado –yo no tengo ni idea de lo que se hace en los bailes, y ni siquiera se bailar.

-Eso lo tendremos que arreglar –contestó Zelda –mañana vuelve al Castillo. Hoy tengo que conversar con Ruto sobre como van los Zoras en el Lago Hylia y si van a venir a la celebración.

POR CIERTO RUTO YA PUEDES SALIR.

-¿como que Ruto ya puede salir? –pregunto Link, despistado como siempre

Apenada, la princesa Zora salió molesta de que la hubieran descubierto.

-¿Ruto? –dijo Link sorprendido -¿desde hace cuanto estabas allí?

-Desde que te dije que fui a ver al rey –dijo mientras una mirada furiosa de parte de Link la miraba. –Solo quería ver como reaccionabas con Zelda. Hubieras visto tu cara cuando te gritó!!! –Dijo Ruto mientras se moría de la risa – Si, fue algo chistosísimo, ojala te hubiera atacado con algo mas que un par de manzanas- y siguió riendo

-¿Ah si? Pues ya verás cuando te atrape –gritó Link mientras la salía persiguiendo

Molesta de que la estuvieran ignorando, la princesa decidió unirse al juego de perseguir a Ruto. Y cuando la atraparon, Link uso una soga para atarle las manos y le puso una manzana en la boca.

-Tal vez así ya no te pongas a escuchar a los demás –dijo Zelda riendo.

-Mhmh –dijo Ruto asintiendo

-Bueno, ya mucha tortura para Ruto- dijo Link mientras la desataba –además ya es tarde, tengo que regresar al rancho y pedir el día para mañana.

-¿El rancho? ¿El rancho Lon Lon? –pregunto Zelda -¿estas trabajando allí? ¿con la granjerita pelirroja?

Link estaba extrañado por la actitud de Zelda y lo único que hizo fue asentir.

Zelda, al verse celosa optó mejor por quedarse callada y ayudar a Link a desatar a Ruto. Después se despidieron y Zelda se fue a hablar con Ruto mientras Link se iba al Rancho


	4. ya casi empiezan las clases

Esa tarde, despues de echarle en cara a Malon que sin el arco se hubieran robado el cargamento de leche (cosa que no era cierta porque Link si sabía defenderse) se dedicó a contarle los sucesos del día.

Ahora bien, una de las desventajas de trabajar y vivir en el rancho, era tener que oir a Malon cuando ella tenia que decir algo, era sumamente molesto porque, ¿Que tan dificil es quedarse con su opinion?

-Como es posible que conocieras a la princesa y que nunca me lo dijeras- le reprocho Malon -siempre quise conocerla, la he visto un par de veces pero nunca le he hablado.

- Malon...

-Tambien siempre he querido darle una botella de nuestra mejor leche...

-Malon!

-Pero supongo que leche le ha de sobrar, quiza un caballo de raza haria que fueramos buenas amigas...

-Malon!!

- aunque, si lo piensas bien, eso seria como comprar su amis...

-MALON -grito Link desesperado

-Link, no tienes por que gritarme -reprocho Malon -despues de todo, no todos los dias te anuncian que la amiga de tu amigo es la princesa.

-Bueno, perdon, es que estoy algo nervioso -dijo Link apenado -que la conozco no es lo mas importante que te quería decir.

-¿en serio, entonces que es? -pregunto interesada.

-¿recuerdas que pasado mañana es el festival de las diosas -

-si, el año pasado nos la pasamos muy bien -dijo Malon con una sonrisa.

-Malon, el que invites a TODAS tus primas y a que se pongan a bailar conmigo no es de pasársela tan bien- dijo Link recordando lo incómodo que se la pasó

-yo si me la pasé bien, vino mi familia, hubo una fiesta, peo lo mejor de todo fue verte desesperado y ver como deseabas que todo terminara -Link solo la vio con una mirada asesina- pero bueno ¿que pasa con el festival?

-que la princesa me pidió que fuera su pareja por no ir a visitarla en todo este tiempo -dijo esperando el grito de sorpresa de Malon, y, desgraciadamente, no se equivocó.

-¿QUE VAS A IR CON LA PRINCESA ZELDA AL FESTIVAL? HARAS EL RIDICULO, FRENTE A TODO EL MUNDO -grito desenfrenada

-gracias Malon, eso si que me subió el ánimo -dijo Link con gran sarcasmo - pero por eso debo ir a clases de baile mañana por la mañana en el castillo.

otras quejas de parte de Malon

- ¿Sabes que Malon? mañana debo madrugar y estoy algo cansado -dijo Link desesperado - que descanses.

Malon solo se quedo parada cabizbaja.

------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Link, como de costumbre, se levantó tarde y tuvo que forzar a Epona para llegar a tiempo, cosa que no le gustó a la llegua, por lo que al llegar, Link cayó adolorido debido a una sacudida inesperada de Epona.

Al llegar al castillo, los guardias lo vieron como un extraño que solo decía inciherencias. Como si la princesa quisiera a un campesino como pareja. Asi que, como siempre, el joven guerrero tuvo que escabullirse por detras y llegó a los jardines nuevamente, donde lo esperaban un par de princesas deseosas de verlo.

-¿Alguna vez te dignaras a usar la puerta de enfrente? -preguntó Ruto divertida.

-Lo haría si avisaran que voy a venir -dijo Link viendo a Zelda -porque sino, tengo que burlar a los guardias

-Es cierto -dijo Zelda riendose- olvide decir que venias. Me pregunto a quien le cayó el globo de agua que colgamos en el salón...

-¡¿Iban a tirarme un globo lleno de agua?! -preguntó enfadado

-tranquilo, solo era una pequeña broma -dijo Ruto sonriendo.

-ahora, Link, vamos al salon, de seguro tienes mucho que aprender en un solo dia -dijo Zelda con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-no tienes ni idea -masculló el pobre infeliz - terminemos con esto.

CONTINUARA.


	5. Algo inesperado

Capitulo 5

Si hubuera algo que Link odiara mas que al mismo Ganondorf, y a Ruto con su obsecion con el matrumonio juntos, seria lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento: tomar unas tontas clases de baile con dos princesas observando como era humillado.

Y encima de todo tenía el pelo mojado por no recordar el globo que pusieron las jóvenes.

Pasó dos horas y media practicando, mientras Ruto y Zelda se morían de la risa al ver cómo lo regañaban cada ves que la instructora le decía que lo estaba haciendo.

Finlamente, se logró el objetivo, o por lo menos parte de éste pero lo importante era que Link ya no lo hacía tan mal como antes, y Zelda tuvo que mostrarle sus respetos.

-Link! ya sabes bailar -exlamó Zelda- no puedo creerlo, creí que ibas a hacer el ridículo frente a todos.

-Es bueno saber la confianza que me tienes - dijo Link con sarcasmo- me pregunto que creìads que iba a pasar cuando me confiaste salvar Hyrule.

-Link, sabes que solo estaba bromeando -dijo tranquila -ademas es diferente, cuando te conocí supe que eras un gran guerrero, pero a simple vista cualquiera se da cuenta que no bailas.

- eso es completamente cierto -se burló Ruto -Link, ¿Que no sabes que bailando con alguien le demuestras que te interesa?

-¿A que te refieres con eso? -preguntó algo desorientado.

-A que si alguien te dice que quiere ir al baile contigo -explicó Ruto mientras Zelda no paraba de hacerle señas para que se detuviera, algo a lo que Ruto le importó poco -significa que esa persona quiere estar junto a ti -terminó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.

-¿Entonces significa que Zelda me invito porque... -volteó a ver a Zelda que se moría por dentro - Me extarñaste mucho y quieres que te visite mas a menudo!

-Si, era eso -dijo Zelda aliviada.

"Por suerte Link es algo lento en este tema," pensó Zelda, "aunque mas le vale a Ruto qiue cuide lo que diga"

-Bueno, se está haciendo tarde y me espera un regañdo de Malon por no despedirme, ademas de un montin de estiércol que debi limpiar.

-LINK!! -exlamaron ambas princesas -NO SEAS MALEDUCADO.

-Perdon

Y dicho esto se fue al rancho.

-------------------------------

Una vez en el rancho, Link vió algo que jamas pensó ver: a Malon paracticar con su arco, pero cuando se le acercó se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sorprendido, se aceró lenstamente a ver que estaba mal.

-¿Malon? ¿Qué te pasa? -preguntó preocupado

-Link, no te oí llegar -dijo haciendo una falsa sonrisa -estaba practicando con tu arco, espero que no temoleste -se enjuagó las lágrimas -supongo que a veces puede ser muy útil, la próxima vez que vaya al mercado trataré de conseguir.

-Malon ¿Qué te pasa? tú nunca lloras a menos que algo o alguien te lastima -entonces pensó lo peor -Malon ¿vino alguien cuando me fui? alguien te amenazó o te hizo algo verdad.

-No, por supuesto que no -respondió un poco desesperada -estoy cansada, será mejor que me vaya a dormir. Buenas noches Link.

-No me engañas Malon, se que algo te pasa, dime que es -insistió

-¿No lo entiendes Link? ¿no sabes lo que siento por ti? me gustas en serio y pienso que nunca me querrás. -dijo Malon entre sollozos.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? -dijo el pobre confundido

-Que de verdad te quiero -dijo lanzándose para besarlo.

Ahora bien, lo que paso, desde el punto de vista de Link, fue ser besado por su mejor amiga que siempre lo regañaba y actuaba como su madre, pero ¿Él realmente la amaba? nunca había pensado nadia serio con ella y, aunque le tenía mucho aprecio, nunca pensó en estar a su lado ní mucho menos llegar a casarse con ella, como siempre lo molesraba Talon.

Asi que con mucho pesar, tuvo que romper el beso y decirle lo que pensaba, que solo la quería como amiga. Malon volvió al llanto y salió corriendo a la casa.

--------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA

Por favor mandenme reviews para saber que piensan, entre mas manden seguire mas rapido


End file.
